House Evangelista
House Evangelista is a house established by former House Abundance member Blanca Rodriguez. History 1980s Upon learning of her diagnosis have being HIV-positive, Blanca of House Abundance obtained a lease for a small, rundown apartment and left her first family, much to the disapproval of Elektra. Quickly, Blanca managed to recruit Damon Richards during her visit of the parks and, later the following evening, former Abundance member Angel and homeless youth Lil Papi.[[Pilot|1.01 Pilot]] During their establishment, the house has repeatedly welcomed Pray Tell to many of their gatherings, starting with Christmas, and have treated him as part of the family even during his darkest moments. They would also welcome a new member Ricky, upon the suggestion of his lover Damon after performing well at the ball.[[Giving and Receiving|1.03 Giving and Receiving]][[Love Is the Message|1.06 Love is the Message]] After Blanca discovers a pager belonging to Papi, she begins an intervention with her children, individually asking them if he was doing drugs; while Angel and Damon lied about having no knowledge of his dealing, Ricky confessed what he knew about Papi's dealing. At the Pier, Blanca confronted and disowned Papi for breaking the rules, later attempting to reverse her decision overnight.[[Pink Slip|1.07 Pink Slip]] The House of Evangelista welcomed former House Mother Elektra into their home after Blanca found her working at Show World and moving around the city for a place to sleep. Blanca also brought her into a new job as a hostess at Indochine. In return, Elektra provided her aid in the balls, walking as a member of Evangelista against the House of Ferocity and bringing two other members Cubby and Lemar, alongside the return of Lil Papi.[[Mother of The Year|1.08 Mother of the Year]] Blanca was nominated and won the 1988 Mother of the Year Award. 1990s While Ricky toured with Al B. Sure!, the House of Evangelista had adjusted to the crowded housing. However, as Elektra continously returned to the apartment after curfew irritated and was scolded by House Mother Blanca Evangelista for not attending the ACT UP protest at the St. Patrick's Cathedral, she willingly left the house.[[Acting Up|2.01 Acting Up]] Ricky soon returned to New York City, resuming his relationship with Damon Evangelista. The two, alongside Cubby and Lemar, decided to detour to a bar instead of a friend's funeral. When a ball festivity was abruptly interrupted by the arrival of Elektra and her new House of Wintour, members Cubby and Lemar left Evangelista for Wintour; later during the same ball, Damon encountered Chris, who informed him that he and Ricky toured together and had an affair, much to Damon's bewilderment. The two men came to blows and, with the ball closed early, led to Damon and Ricky in a heated argument over the affair and the lies. Both men tested negative for HIV, but the relationship soured, Damon separating from Ricky, citing he needed to care for himself first. Ricky, distraught, left Evangelista as well.[[Worth It|2.02 Worth It]] Conflicts continue to arise after Damon graduates from the New School for Dance, as Angel drunkenly teases her sibling's upcoming career path. Growing impatient and upset over the remarks, he reveals that she had used cocaine behind her Mother's back, Lulu Ferocity asking about Angel's suspicious behavior the day prior. The dispute continued to escalate when Blanca accepted Angel's answers over the accusation, causing Damon to attack Blanca and, eventually, revealing Ricky's HIV-status and Pray Tell's relationship shift with him. Damon grew silent to Blanca after a second attempt to have the truth presented and Angel kicked from the house as punishment. After winning a trophy, he was approached by Tori, presented the opportunity to tour alongside Malcolm McLaren that he accepts. He expressed to Blanca that the tour, however, would be based in Europe. Angel confesses to Blanca during a lunch meeting about using cocaine. She told her that she wanted to accept her punishment properly, not wanting to have her be a bad House Mother.[[Revelations|2.08 Revelations]] In May 1991, with all her children growing out of the house, Blanca continued her nail business in her apartment, growing sickly from the fumes and condition deteriorating.[[In My Heels|2.10 In My Heels]] Ball Participation Members Current Members Pose blanca.jpg|Mother Blanca|link=Blanca Evangelista Pose damon.jpg|Damon|link=Damon Richards Pose angel.jpg|Angel|link=Angel Evangelista Pose lilpapi.jpg|Lil Papi|link=Lil Papi Evangelista Former Members Pose_elektra.jpg|Elektra|link=Elektra Abundance pose_cubby.jpg|Cubby|link=Cubby Wintour pose_lemar.jpg|Lemar|link=Lemar Wintour Pose ricky.jpg|Ricky|link=Ricky Wintour Other Members *Damon Evangelista, during his travels through Europe, established his own House of Evangelista in Paris, France. Trivia *The name of the house was a tribute to Canadian model Linda Evangelista. References Category:Houses